Haru desu Ka?
by Kuroyuki Haruka
Summary: Sebuah kisah seorang dokter muda yang terbelenggu oleh Titan, dinding, dan hidupnya sendiri / Spesial buat semuanya yang bercita-cita jadi dokter / Warning: Gaje-abal story, OC centric, typo-maybe, tetap mengikuti alur yang asli, just need your review / Chapter 2 Updated
1. Kuroyuki's Necklaces

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story © Kuroyuki Haruka

.

.

**HARU DESU KA?**

**.**

Chapter 1

**Kuroyuki's Necklaces**

.

.

**Warning**: Gaje-abal story, typo-maybe, OC centric (dordor), Spesial buat temen-temenku yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter, just need your review~

* * *

**839 ****年**

"_Kaa-san_, aku mau jalan-jalan."

"Di luar hujan, sayang."

"_Tou-san_, ayo jalan-jalan!"

"Iya. Kalau hujannya berhenti, kita bertiga akan jalan-jalan bersama, ya?"

"Ah, _Tou-san_ selalu saja begitu…."

_Tou-san_ mendekatiku dan berbisik, "Daripada jalan-jalan di luar, kehujanan dan dimarahi _Kaa-san_mu, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan di buku saja. Bagaimana, Haruka?"

"Ah, kalau jalan-jalannya di buku, lebih aku sendiri saja. _Tou-san_ tidak usah ikut…." kataku cemberut sambil mengambil buku di rak lalu pergi ke kamar.

Yah, beginilah aku, Haruka Kuroyuki. Sebagai anak tunggal yang masih berusia 9 tahun, aku selalu diperhatikan oleh orang tuaku. Hobiku membaca buku dan mengamati segala sesuatu. Aku suka bermain di ladang dan hutan dekat rumah, banyak hewan dan tumbuhan yang berbeda-beda untuk ditemui setiap harinya.

Kami adalah satu-satunya keluarga ras oriental murni yang tersisa di dalam dinding, untung tidak semua orang tahu hal ini. Kami tahu bahwa banyak orang serakah di luar sana yang mencari orang oriental untuk diculik dan dijual entah kenapa dan ke mana.

Karena itulah kami pindah ke bagian timur laut dinding Maria. Setahu kami, di daerah tersebut hanya ada hutan dan daratan tinggi, tanpa ada hewan yang terlalu buas dan liar. Di daerah itu juga jarang dilewati orang-orang karena terlihat angker.

Ah, tapi itu semua tidak benar. Hutan dan dataran tinggi di sini sangat baik pada keluarga kami. Mereka memberi air yang segar, rusa, kelinci, dan tanah subur pada kami. Kami selalu mendapatkan hasil panen yang berkualitas tinggi.

_Tou-san_ selalu pergi ke pasar setelah buah dan sayur dipanen. Entah ke daerah utara atau ke timur. Terkadang sampai ke distrik utara atau ke timur, entah distrik di dinding Rose atau dinding Maria. Yang penting hasil panen kami laku dijual.

—oOo—

Suatu hari, aku meminta ayah untuk mengajakku ke pasar.

"Ayolah, _Tou-san_…. Aku janji tidak akan nakal di sana. Kumohon…."

"Haruka, bukankah _Tou-san_ selalu berkata dari dulu, bahwa jika_ Tou-san _pergi, Haruka harus menjaga _Kaa-san_ kan?"

"Sekali ini saja tidak apa-apa. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan pernah meminta apa pun lagi dari _Tou-san_!"

_Tou-san_ menepuk dahinya lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, tanyakan pada _Kaa-san_mu…. Kalau dia memperbolehkanmu pergi, kita berangkat."

Aku segera berlari menemui _Kaa-san_. Ah, dia di dalam kamar, sedang memakai kalung miliknya….

"_Kaa-san_? Aku mengganggu?"

"Ah, tidak, Haru-chan. Ada apa?"

"Ano … _Kaa-san, _aku ingin ikut _Tou-san_."

"Eh? Ke mana?"

"Ke pasar daerah utara untuk…"

"_Dame_."

"Heh? _Doushite_?!"

_Kaa-san_ menyentuh pundakku dan berkata, "Di luar sana berbahaya. Bukankah _Kaa-san_ sudah pernah bercerita tentang Gadis Oriental dan Penculik? Kau sudah tahu kan, resiko orang oriental itu seperti apa?"

"Ah, _Kaa-san_…. Bukankah di akhir cerita si Gadis Oriental pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat?"

"Itu karena … ah, Haruka. Untuk apa kau pergi keluar rumah selain untuk menemani _Tou-san_ menjual hasil panen?"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan di luar sana. Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak pernah melihat orang-orang yang tinggal dalam dinding!"

Kaa_-san_ hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

—oOo—

Setelah debat kecil dangan _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_ memperbolehkan aku pergi. Namun sebelum berangkat, _Kaa-san_ menasehatiku seperti biasanya jika aku pergi keluar rumah.

"Haru-chan, jangan pernah jauh dari _Tou-san_. Meskipun _Tou-san_ berbicara dengan orang lain, jangan pernah mempercayai orang tersebut, hanya tunjukkan kesopanan dan keramahanmu padanya. Percayalah pada orang yang _Tou-san_ kenalkan padamu."

"Iya, _Kaa-san._"

"Sudahlah Haruna. Haruka sudah mendengar ini setiap dia ingin bermain di hutan bersamaku." Oh, _Tou-san_ akan memulai debat lagi.

"Tapi, Tomoya, yang akan berada di sekitarnya nanti adalah manusia! Bukan tanaman atau hewan liar …"

"Haruna, dia sudah besar."

Ah, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ membicarakan yang seperti ini lagi. Ayo, cepatlah sedikit. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi pergi ke daerah utara….

"Ah, sudah. Aku akan menyiapkan kendaraannya. Haruka, jangan terlalu lama, nanti hasil panennya tidak segar lagi ketika sudah sampai di pasar."

"Iya, _Tou-san_."

Setelah _Tou-san_ pergi cukup jauh, _Kaa-san_ mengahadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Melepas kalungnya dan mengkalungkannya ke leherku. Kalung yang sama seperti milik _Tou-san_.

"Haru-chan jangan nakal. Selalu ingat pada _Kaa-san_ dan Rou-chan ya. Jaga selalu kalung _Kaa-san_, pastikan kalungnya selalu di lehermu."

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ meminjamkan kalung kepadaku? _Tou-san_ bilang, gadis kecil tidak boleh memakai perhiasan."

"Anggap saja kalung ini sebagai jimat. Sudah, pergilah."

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa beri makan Rou-chan ya, _Kaa-san. Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterashai_!"

Aku pun berangkat ke daerah utara dengan menaiki kuda bersama _Tou-san_ dan hasil panen tentunya. Karena belum terlalu siang, _Tou-san _ agak mempercepat langkah kuda agar sampai di pasar sebelum gelap._ Tou-san_ bilang, di malam hari banyak hewan buas yang bersembunyi di kota keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Kami sampai di pasar daerah utara tepat saat siang hari. Namun, di pasar semua toko buah dan sayur sudah terisi penuh. Terpaksa kami pergi ke pasar distrik utara dinding Rose.

Di distrik utara Rose, pasar tidak seramai tadi. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu siang. Tapi kata _Tou-san_, di saat seperti inilah para produsen dapat menjual barang mereka dengan mudah dan cepat.

_Tou-san _menyuruhku menunggu di dekat bangunan tua bersama kuda kami. Beberapa saat setelah _Tou-san_ pergi membawa hasil panen, datanglah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan sedikit menyeramkan ke arahku.

"Hei, anak kecil. Berapa harga kuda yang kau jual ini?"

"Maaf, kuda ini tidak dijual." Kataku singkat, berusaha untuk terlihat sopan dan ramah.

"Kalau begitu, berapa harga kalungmu itu?"

"Kalung ini juga tidak dijual, maaf."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan me…"

"ZLAP!"

Ah, sebuah pisau … menembus pakaiannya dan menancap di dinding bangunan tua. Untung tidak melukai kulitnya. Oh, ternyata yang melempar pisau itu _Tou-san_. Ia berlari kecil menuju ke arahku dengan wajah panik.

"Haruka, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Tou-san_. Tuan itu hanya menanyai harga kuda dan kalung."

"Tuan, lain kali belilah sesuatu dari orang dewasa saja." Kata _Tou-san_ dengan tatapan dingin pada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang menanyai harga kuda dan kalung _Kaa-san_ tadi mencabut pisau yang menancapkan pakaiannya ke dinding bangunan tua, lalu segera pergi.

"Ayo, Haruka, kita menginap di penginapan teman _Tou-san._"

Kami pun meninggalkan pasar dan pergi ke penginapan teman _Tou-san_. Menginap semalaman dan pulang esok paginya. Membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk bekal dan untuk kuda kami juga.

—oOo—

"_Dame da yo_!" _Kaa-san_ kembali berkata seperti itu lagi setelah aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk ke pasar utara lagi bersama _Tou-san_.

"Haah, _doushite_? Padahal kemarin kan aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik, _Kaa-san_…."

"Kau ini sudah berada di tingkat 4! Kau harus rajin bersekolah, Haru-chan. Jangan terus membolos."

"Haruka, bukannya bulan panen kemarin kau bilang tidak akan meminta apa pun lagi setelah _Tou-san _mengijinkanmu ikut?" _Tou-san_ membela _Kaa-san_…. Kejam sekali.

"Itu kan hanya dari _Tou-san_, aku tidak akan meminta apa pun lagi dari _Tou-san_ jika aku boleh ikut kan? Nah, kali ini aku meminta dari _Kaa-san_!"

"Haru-chan … padahal hari ini _Kaa-san_ bercerita tentang sesuatu yang penting padamu." Kata _Kaa-san_ tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Tapi ini cerita sebelum tidur, Haru-chan. Jadi, kalau kau mau mendengar ceritanya, kau tidak boleh ikut _Tou-san_."

"Tapi kan berceritanya bisa lain kali …"

"_Kaa-san_ hanya akan mau bercerita tentang ini malam ini saja."

"Sudahlah, Haruka. Ikuti saja kemauan _Kaa-san_mu itu. _Tou-san_ akan mengajakmu ke pasar lagi lain kali. Lagi pula biaya sekolahmu itu juga tergolong mahal. Kau mau menyia-nyiakan uang _Tou-san_ dan_ Kaa-san_ begitu saja?"

Aku terdiam. Benar juga, kalau aku menyia-nyiakan uang mereka, untuk apa aku jadi anak mereka?

"Dan juga, jika kau lulus dengan nilai yang bagus, kau bisa pergi ke pasar mana pun dan kapan pun dengan kuda yang kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri. Bahkan tidak hanya pasar, kau juga bisa bebas keluar masuk ke dalam dinding mana pun, Haruka."

Kata-kata _Tou-san_ yang barusan benar-benar menarik. Sangat menarik.

"Kalau aku lulus dengan nilai bagus, bisakah aku keluar masuk dari dinding? Maksudku, pergi ke tanah Titan."

Sekilas, aku bisa melihat mereka saling melirik. Kelihatannya mereka tidak suka dengan yang barusan kuucapkan tadi.

"Kalau kau memang berani dan memiliki niat untuk pergi ke sana, _Tou-san_ tidak akan melarang. Tapi, mungkin _Kaa-san_mu akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Yah, kalau begitu _Tou-san_ berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai_." Jawab _Kaa-san_ dan aku bersamaan.

Setelah _Tou-san_ pergi, kami menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah. Dan aku pun berkata, "Jadi, ceritanya?"

"Nanti malam Haru-chan."

"Ah, _ Kaa-san_, selalu saja …"

—oOo—

Malamnya, aku sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita dari _Kaa-san_. Ia suka menceritakan peristiwa masa lalu padaku sebelum tidur. Tapi tidak setiap malam, hanya jika kami ditinggal _Tou-san_ pergi ke pasar.

"Nah, Haru-chan, kisah ini merupakan kalung keluarga Kuroyuki. Jadi, sebagai penerus Kuroyuki yang baik, Haru-chan harus mengerti hal ini dengan baik, ya?"

"Iya, _Kaa-san_."

"Baiklah, yang pertama tentang sejarah keluarga Kuroyuki. Keluarga Kuroyuki dulu berasal dari daerah timur, sebelum para Titan datang dan membuat umat manusia yang selamat berlindung ke dalam dinding. Jadi, keluarga Kuroyuki merupakan satu-satunya keluarga dengan ras oriental murni yang tersisa dalam dinding." _Kaa-san_ memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi orang oriental dalam dinding hanya kita bertiga?"

"Sebenarnya masih ada orang ras oriental murni yang lain. Tapi kebanyakan sudah menikah dengan non-oriental, sehingga ras orientalnya tidak murni lagi. Dan sepertinya itu juga akan terjadi padamu, Haru-chan."

"Ah, tunggu. Kurasa aku akan mendengarkan cerita tentang kalung Kuroyuki, tapi kenapa malah sejarah Kuroyuki?"

"Sejarah ini akan sangat berkaitan dengan kalung Kuroyuki, Haru-chan." Jawab _Kaa-san_ sambil menunjukkan kalung miliknya.

"Lanjutkan, _Kaa-san_!"

"Baiklah. Sejak dulu, dalam dinding, beredar rumor bahwa orang oriental tidak pernah membeli hal-hal yang harganya selangit dan tidak berguna. Orang oriental lebih miskin dari orang kebanyakan, sama seperti penghuni distrik terluar dinding Maria. Itu karena ketika orang oriental mengungsi, mereka tidak banyak membawa benda berharga mahal milik mereka. Mereka hanya membawa jasad, nyawa, akal, pakaian yang membalut tubuh mereka, dan sedikit benda peninggalan keluarga mereka."

"Benda peninggalan seperti apa?"

"Bermacam-macam, seperti gelang, kotak rahasia keluarga, kalung seperti ini, dan lain-lain."

"Ah, begitu…."

"Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, para ras oriental yang telah tinggal dalam suatu daerah bersama-sama, berpencar secara serentak dengan meninggalkan perhiasan mereka, meskipun itu benda peninggalan keluarga mereka yang bersejarah. Orang ras oriental pada masa itu adalah orang yang jujur, rajin, pekerja keras, dan polos. Sehingga orang mana pun pasti akan mudah percaya dengan orang oriental."

"Kenapa mereka meninggalkan perhiasan me …"

"Perintah. Mereka belum pernah ditarik pajak oleh pemerintah. Jadi, pemerintah menggunakan sifat polos dan jujur orang oriental untuk menyerahkan harta benda mereka sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa keluarga Kuroyuki mendapat kalung seperti ini? Tidak mungkin kita menggali tanah dan menemukan permata untuk kalung. Dan juga membentuk permata … tidak mungkin kan?"

"Kami membuat permata kami sendiri, Haru-chan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Yah, seperti itulah. Dan karena peristiwa itulah orang-orang percaya bahwa orang oriental benar-benar miskin. Dengan ini, para pemakai perhiasan selalu diyakini sebagai orang non-oriental. Itu lah kenapa _Kaa-san_ menyuruhmu memakai kalung agar tidak dianggap orang oriental."

Tapi, membuat dan membentuk permata sendiri? Ah, terserahlah, aku mulai paham sedikit sekarang…. _Kaa-san_, terima kasih banyak.

"Sekarang, tidur dan bangun pagi besok. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, bantu _Kaa-san_ merapikan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan untuk _Tou-san_mu, ya?"

"Ah, iya iya…. _Oyasuminasai_."

"_Oyasumi_, Haru-chan."

Rumah kami gelap kembali. Hanya disinari bulan dari luar. Hanya terdengar suara lolongan serigala dari hutan dan suara jangkrik dari ladang.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang diriku, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah benar-benar terbawa alam mimpi.

* * *

Hai semua '-')/

Setelah beberapa bulan kagak nulis fic, aku balik dengan fic gaje abal ini :3

Fic ini spesiaalll banget dah, buat temen-temen aku yang bercita-cita jadi dokter.. Bakal aku tunjukin semua penderitaan dan perjuangan dokter-dokter (yang jujur, ikhlas, sabar, dan tabah loh ye) di luar sana :))

Soal fic Naruto kemarin kayaknya aku udah gak sanggup ngelanjutin deh, bener-bener gaje-abal, lupa alur, dan rasanya bener-bener buntu sudah :v #plak Maafkan saya **Teteh Rin** alias** Teh** **Pindanglicious**, saya telah mengecewakan anda T^T

Hoiya, kali ini janji, kalo banyak review yang mendukung saya, saya bakal lanjut ke chapter berikutnya.. Meskipun update nya nanti sebulan sekali :v

Tentang kosa kata bahasa Jepang, itu kata-kata yang umum kok, jadi di blog-blog bahasa Jepang manapun pasti tercantum. Entah kenapa kalo ngga disisipin kata berbahasa Jepang terasa ngga enak gituu, maaf kalo saya terlihat sombong atau apalah -_-a Saya sadar dan khilaf, meskipun saya ngga akan berhenti ngelakuin ini #jangandibacokplis

Yah, segitu aja dah. Mohon diingat sekali lagi, saya masih newbie, saya masih butuh bimbingan dan review dari kakak-kakak senior yang udah pro :v

_Sou, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_~


	2. Chousaheidan

_Terkadang hidup bisa jadi menyenangkan, kadang tidak sama sekali_

_Kau tahu rasanya ketika __**mengetahui sedikit kebenaran**__ tentang apa yang ada di luar dinding ini? _

_Hidup dalam ketakutan__—_

_Ketakutan terhadap Titan, raksasa yang memakan manusia yang berdosa maupun yang tidak  
_

_Kedatangan mereka menjadi peringatan bagi umat manusia_

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story © Kuroyuki Haruka

.

.

**HARU DESU KA?**

.

Chapter 2

**Chousaheidan**

.

.

**Warning**: Gaje-abal story, typo-maybe, OC centric (dordor), Spesial buat temen-temenku yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter, just need your review~

* * *

**841****年**

Seperti biasanya, musim dingin membuat ladang kami tidak dapat ditanami. Penuh dengan salju di mana-mana. Jadi kami mencari makanan di hutan, berburu rusa atau hewan lain yang bisa dimakan. Ketika akhir pekan _Tou-san_ selalu mengajakku berburu.

Kau tahu? Dengan tinggi badan yang hampir 150 cm ini, aku sudah dapat memanah dan menembak sasaran dengan pistol tanpa membunuhnya. Ingin aku membunuh sasaran? Itu terlalu mudah untuk ku.

Hari ini, hasil ujian kemarin dibagikan, nilainya pas-pasan. Ah, akhir-akhir ini memang banyak ujian untuk siswa tingkat 6. Di akhir musim semi nanti, kami akan segera diluluskan.

"_Tadaima _—_ Kaa-san_, hari ini aku pulang lebih awal."

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan _Kaa-san_. Namun nihil hasilnya. Aku pun mencoba mencari di ladang. Oh iya, _Kaa-san_ memang di sana, entah apa yang sedang Ia lakukan di ladang berselimut salju putih itu.

"_Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san_!"

"Ah, Haru-chan—" _Kaa-san_ berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekatiku. Eh, _Kaa-san_ kenapa?

"_Okaerinasai_, Haru-chan. Bagaimana ujianmu tadi?"

"Mudah. Tapi, _Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa? Cara berjalan _Kaa-san_ barusan sungguh aneh…."

"Jangan khawatir, _Kaa-san _tidak apa-apa. Hanya digigit anjing liar saat membersihkan salju dari jalan."

"Rou-chan?"

"Rou-chan yang mengusir anjing itu. Dia sekarang sedang tidur dekat perapian."

Aku pun mengajak _Kaa-san_ masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku memapah _Kaa-san _ sambil terus melirik kaki _Kaa-san_ yang dibalut perban.

Ah … kenapa aku tidak berada di samping _Kaa-san_ ketika peristiwa itu terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak di samping _Kaa-san_ ketika Ia mengobati kakinya itu? Bodoh sekali gadis kecil dari klan _Kuroyuki_ ini.

Di rumah, aku hampir tidak punya pekerjaan. _Kaa-san_ selalu menyelesaikan tugas-tugas rumah tangga sebelum aku pulang saat musim dingin. Yah, jadi aku hanya bisa mengambil salah satu buku milik _Tou-san_ dan membacanya dekat perapian bersama Rou-chan.

Rou-chan? Dia hanya seekor mamalia _Canidae _betina terlatih dan setia tentunya. Bisa dibilang mirip rubah merah namun dengan ukuran tubuh yang besar, hingga aku bisa menunggangi punggungnya. _Tou-san_ bilang bahwa perbedaan ukuran seperti ini terjadi karena hasil persilangan alam, jangan tanya, aku tidak paham. Usianya 3 tahun, tapi kata _Tou-san,_ Ia sama sekali masih belum dewasa secara fisik.

Rou-chan ditemukan oleh _Tou-san_ saat berburu rusa, waktu itu hampir musim dingin. Saat itu tubuh Rou-chan hanya seukuran kucing umur 4-5 bulan, Rou-chan meringkuk kedinginan di bawah pohon besar. _Tou-san_ segera membawanya pulang dan menidurkannya dekat perapian.

Ah, aku rindu dengan masa-masa Rou-chan yang masih kecil seperti itu. Tapi, meskipun tingginya sudah sekitar 5-6 kali lebih besar dari waktu Ia ditemukan, Ia tetap menyayangi keluarga kami. Rou-chan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Bahkan nama Rou-chan Kuroyuki sempat aku pasang di lehernya. Tapi Rou-chan masih memiliki sifat yang agak galak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan kalung itu hingga Rou-chan bisa mengendalikan sifatnya.

Aku pernah mendengar _Tou-san_ berkata bahwa Rou-chan bersifat seperti itu untuk melindungi keluarga Kuroyuki. Kalau itu benar, aku akan … ah, lupakan.

—oOo—

Besok, _Tou-san_ pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa bibit tanaman baru. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin ikut lagi.

"_Dame_," _Kaa-san_ tidak mengijinkanku lagi.

"Selalu saja tidak boleh," kataku sebal.

"Haruna, sudahlah. Lagi pula sudah seharusnya Haruka mulai memakai kalung miliknya sendiri dan belajar tentang dunia dalam dinding," ha, akhirnya _Tou-san _membelaku!

"Tomoya…. Yah, baiklah. Tapi hanya sehari semalam saja. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak akan memasakkan makanan apapun untuk kalian selama seminggu."

"Ah, iya iya. Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu."

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat _Kaa-san_ yang selalu mengancam kami seperti ini. _Kaa-san_ memang benar-benar penyayang.

_Tou-san_ mengajakku pergi ke belakang rumah. Aku pun menurut dan mengikutinya di belakang. _Tou-san_ sempat mengambil sebuah sekop kecil sebelum keluar dari rumah. Eh, _Tou-san _ mau menggali apa dari tanah yang bersalju seperti itu?

Di belakang rumah, _Tou-san_ mulai menggali sebuah gundukan salju, seperti bekas kuburan yang ditutup dengan sangat rapi yang kemudian digali dengan sangat tidak kerennya.

"_Tou-san_ sedang menggali apa?"

Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut _Tou-san_.

"_Tou-san_? _Tou-san_?"

_Tou-san_ pun berbalik dengan sebuah kotak kayu kecil ditangannya.

"Kotak dan isinya ini sudah sepenuhnya milikmu, Haruka," kata _Tou-san_ sembari memberikan kotak tersebut padaku.

Tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang dan penuh rasa penasaran. Tapi ketika aku membuka sedikit penutupnya …

"Jangan dibuka sekarang. Bukalah ketika malam nanti, sebelum kau tidur."

Oh, rupanya sebuah kejutan. Kotak ini pasti sebuah kejutan untukku. Apa mungkin untuk nilai hasil ujian yang sudah kutunjukkan pada mereka tadi sore? Ah, padahal nilaiku itu pas-pasan.

"Baiklah, kalau isinya bukan kejutan yang berarti, aku akan memberikannya pada Rou-chan."

"Kau akan terkejut hingga kau tidak akan bisa melupakan semuanya."

Kami pun tertawa kecil dan segera kembali ke dalam rumah.

—oOo—

_Kita hidup di dunia yang hampir berakhir_

_Manusia yang selamat dari tragedi itu hanya bisa bertahan di balik dinding yang mereka buat_

_Di luar sana terdapat raksasa humanoid dengan sebutan Titan yang memakan manusia_

_Para Titan itu mulai menyerang kehidupan manusia yang damai sejak lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu_

_Jumlahnya sudah pasti lebih banyak dari manusia, sampai-sampai manusia berada di ambang kepunahan_

_Mereka berukuran sangat besar, umumnya berkisar antara 3-15 meter_

_Sekilas tubuh mereka mirip dengan tubuh manusia, namun organ dalam mereka tidak sempurna_

_Manusia yang tersisa membangun tiga lapis dinding dengan tinggi 50 meter_

_Dinding terdalam, Dinding Shiina, di tengahnya terdapat distrik Utopia, tempat orang-orang yang dikelilingi uang dan harta tinggal_

_Dinding kedua, Dinding Rose, tempat penduduk dengan harta pas-pasan tinggal_

_Dinding paling luar, Dinding Maria, dimana penduduk paling beresiko mendapat serangan Titan_

_Semua orang percaya bahwa dinding ini akan selalu melindungi mereka_

_Namun, kami yang mengetahui segalanya selalu waspada akan hal-hal yang tak terduga_—

—oOo—

"Bagaimana? Kejutan bukan?" kata _Tou-san_ ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kamarku, setelah aku bangun tidur.

"Iya, _Tou-san_. Kalung yang sama dengan milik _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san_. Kalung _Tou-san_ warna biru tua, kalung _Kaa-san_ warna merah tua, dan kalungku warna biru muda. Terima kasih banyak," kataku dengan senyum setengah-setengah, aku masih mengantuk.

"Itu artinya kau akan menjadi seorang gadis yang akan memberikan kedamaian bagi banyak 'orang." _Kaa-san_ tiba-tiba ikut berbicara tentang kalung dari kotak kayu yang kubuka tadi malam.

"Haha, kalau begitu, ayo kita ke distrik timur Rose untuk membeli bibit baru. Di musim semi nanti, kita akan panen lebih banyak macam-macam sayur!"

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_!"

_Tou-san_ pun segera menyiapkan dua ekor kuda dan hal-hal lain yang akan dibawa serta dalam perjalanan nanti. Dan ketika semuanya sudah selesai, kami berjalan hingga dekat daerah pemukiman. _Tou-san_ sempat menyuruhku menaiki kuda dan berpamitan dengan _Kaa-san_, sementara beliau sendiri pergi menemui temannya bersama kudanya.

"_Kaa-san_—" Panggilku ke _Kaa-san_ setelah _Tou-san_ pergi.

"Iya?"

"_Kaa-san_, setelah ini, tolong jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil lagi. Kalung ini membuktikan bahwa aku sudah dewasa. Setelah ini, biarkan aku pergi ke manapun, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan sangat baik. Karena aku masih ingin mengetahui kebenaran dunia ini. Kebenaran tentang segala hal yang ada di luar dinding ini."

_Kaa-san_ terdiam dengan peluh di dahinya. Maafkan aku, _Kaa-san_. Tapi caramu memperlakukanku sebagai balita sudah keterlaluan. Aku sudah 11 tahun. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan aku akan segera membantu meringankan perekonomian keluarga kita.

"Hei, Haruka! Cepat pamitlah dengan _Kaa-san_mu dan segera kemari!" _Tou-san_ meneriakiku dari kejauhan.

"Maaf, _Kaa-san_. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku dan kalung ini dengan baik. Salam untuk Rou-chan. _Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai_…."

Dengan menaiki kuda berwarna coklat muda ini, aku meninggalkan _Kaa-san _yang masih terlihat _shock_ atas kata-kataku tadi dan mendekati _Tou-san_ yang berada didepan rumah temannya.

"Oh, jadi ini anak gadismu, Tomoya?" kata teman _Tou-san_ sambil melihat diriku yang masih di menunggangi kuda.

"Ah, iya. Dia, Haruka Darksnow. Di pertengahan musim dingin nanti, umurnya akan menjadi 12 tahun."

Apa _Tou-san_ bilang? Darksnow? Haruka Darksnow?

"Aku harap Nona Darksnow ini tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang berkemampuan di atas rata-rata. Asalkan jangan sampai keluar dari dinding itu. Hahaha."

"Ah, _Kaa-san_nya tidak akan mungkin mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Jaga diri kalian, Darksnow-san!"

_Tou-san_ menaiki kudanya dan kami pun berangkat menuju distrik timur dinding Rose. Aku bisa membayangkan kami akan punya banyak jenis sayur saat panen di musim semi nanti.

Ah, aku hampir lupa menanyakan tentang nama baruku itu.

"_Tou-san_, sejak kapan nama Kuroyuki kita diganti dengan nama Darksnow?"

"Apa _Kaa-san_mu tidak bilang, bahwa nama keluarga oriental bisa menyeret kita ke pasar yang menjual manusia?"

Ah, aku baru ingat. _Kaa-san_ pernah bilang orang oriental rawan penculikan, terutama rakyat jelata. Karena itulah kami memakai kalung yang akan menunjukkan bahwa kami bukan orang oriental.

"Dengan kalungmu itu, mulai detik ini juga, namamu menjadi Haruka Darksnow. Klan Kuroyuki sudah menjadi mitos untuk selamanya." Kata _Tou-san_ lagi.

Bodohnya aku membanggakan kalung yang akan menghilangkan nama keluarga Kuroyuki dari dunia ini. Bodoh sekali aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang harusnya tidak kuucapkan pada _Kaa-san_ tadi. Bodoh, sungguh bodoh.

—oOo—

"Lancang sekali orang itu! Orang dari Scout Legion tadi juga benar-benar keterlaluan!" kata _Tou-san_ benar-benar emosi saat perjalanan pulang, Ia murka atas kejadian kemarin sore di pasar.

"Tidak apa-apa _Tou-san_. Sekarang, kita harus cepat kembali ke rumah dan _Tou-san_ dapat beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Aku masih belum mau mati, Haruka—"

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin sore di pasar distrik timur Rose. Peristiwa sial yang sampai-sampai membuat _Tou-san_ begitu marah dan gelisah.

—FLASHBACK ON—

Ketika _Tou-san_ melakukan transaksi jual beli di salah satu toko, seorang yang asing mendekatiku. Kupikir kejadian seperti yang waktu itu akan terjadi lagi, namun ternyata ini lebih parah.

Tepat ketika _Tou-san_ keluar dari toko, orang asing tadi menarik kalungku dari belakang hingga aku tidak dapat bernafas. Untung saja talinya langsung terlepas. Namun, aku benar-benar takut tidak bisa memegang teguh kata-kataku pada _Kaa-san_ kemarin. Bodoh sekali aku ini jika membiarkan orang itu pergi begitu saja. Berani sekali orang itu mengambil kalung berharga milikku.

"Tuan, kembalikan kalung itu."

_Tou-san_— dia berani sekali menantang orang asing bertubuh kekar itu. Terlalu berani.

"_Tou-san_! Jangan—"

Orang asing itu berbalik hendak memukul _Tou-san. _Namun dengan mudahnya _Tou-san_ mengunci gerakan dan kemudian membanting orang itu. Entah kenapa, jari-jari _Tou-san_ mencubit bagian tengkuk orang asing itu saat mengambil kalungku. Aku segera mendekati _Tou-san_, mengambil kalung yang disodorkan _Tou-san_, lalu menjauh sedikit.

"Segeralah pergi tuan. Semakin banyak penonton, semakin besar peluangmu untuk masuk ke penjara." Kira-kira seperti itulah yang kudengar dari ucapan _Tou-san._ Maklum, memang banyak penonton yang ramai di belakang kami.

Untung orang asing itu tidak mau melawan lagi dan pergi menjauhi keramaian. Sedangkan kami segera menaiki kuda dan pergi ke penginapan terdekat. Namun seseorang dengan jubah hijau menghadang kami.

"Ada perlu apa hingga anda bersusah payah menghadang kuda kami seperti ini?" tanya _Tou-san_ ketus.

"Tuan, turunlah sebentar. Saya baru saja melihat suatu bakat terpendam dari anda." Kata orang itu dengan ramahnya.

_Tou-san_ pun turun dari kuda. Aku mendekati mereka dan menguping, meskipun kata _Kaa-san_ menguping itu sangat tidak baik.

"Saya melihat cara bertarung anda yang sangat hebat. Saya yakin jika anda mengikuti pelatihan tentara pejuang, anda akan diterima dengan baik. Jadi mohon ikutlah dengan saya ke markas. O_negaishimasu_!"

Orang itu benar-benar memohon _Tou-san_ ikut pelatihan tentara pejuang. Tunggu, pejuang?!

_Tou-san_ terdiam dan menunduk. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apakah anda membawa kertas dan pensil?" tanya _Tou-san_. Eh, tapi untuk apa?

"Ah, ada, Tuan. Ini—", kata orang yang berjubah dengan lambang sepasang sayap berwarna biru-putih di belakangnya, sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas dan sebatang pensil kecil pada _Tou-san_.

_Tou-san_ menerima benda tersebut dan— menggambar sesuatu? Terlihat seperti sebuah peta bagiku.

"Kembalilah ke tempat yang saya beri tanda lingkaran di kertas ini—"_Tou-san_ menyodorkan kembali kertas dan pensil tadi. Orang berjubah itu menerimanya dan memeriksa peta itu.

"—besok, ketika bayangan tubuh manusia terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri," sambung _Tou-san_.

"Baiklah, saya akan menunggu anda di sana. Tapi, maaf, siapa nama anda?"

"Tomoya Darksnow."

"Saya, Ron, anggota Scout Legion, pemilih calon pengikut latihan tentara. Saya bertugas menilai orang-orang berkemampuan di atas rata-rata di dalam dinding Maria, lalu menyarankan orang terpilih tadi untuk mengikuti pelatihan. Semua warga dari kalangan manapun berhak mengikuti pelatihan dan sudah pasti akan diluluskan semua, namun cepat lambatnya kelulusan bergantung pada pemenuhan nilai minimal. Paling cepat diluluskannya pengikut latihan hanya 3 tahun. Jika anda ikut pelatihan, saya sangat berharap anda ikut bergabung dengan Scout Legion setelah diluluskan."

"Saya akan mempertimbangkannya bersama keluarga saya. Jadi mohon bersabar hingga besok siang."

"Tentu! Terima kasih banyak, saya akan menunggu anda besok. Permisi," orang itu pun pergi dan ikut menghilang dari kerumunan penjual dan pembeli di pasar.

—FLASHBACK OFF—

Tidak terasa, aku sudah sampai di rumah. _Kaa-san_ dan Rou-chan menyambut kami dengan senang. _Kaa-san_ sama sekali tidak terlihat menyimpan amarah sedikit pun setelah ucapan bodohku waktu itu.

—oOo—

"Kudengar menjadi anggota Scout Legion akan memberikan banyak keuntungan bagi keluarga yang ditinggalkan," kata _Tou-san_ setelah menceritakan kejadian kemarin sore panjang lebar padaku, _Kaa-san_, dan Rou-chan tentunya.

"Seperti apa?" tanyaku singkat, jelas, padat.

"Mungkin seperti jaminan kesehatan seperti itulah … jadi bagaimana, Haruna?"

"_Kaa-san_, jaminan kesehatan itu apa?"

"Yah, semacam pelayanan dari pemerintah untuk rakyat yang sakit, mereka akan memberi jatah uang untuk pemeriksaan dan menebus obat."

"Tapi kalau _Tou-san_ pergi keluar dinding hanya untuk ini, aku tidak setuju! Suatu hari nanti, aku juga akan bisa memeriksa, membuat obat, dan bahkan menyembuhkan orang sakit!"

_Kaa-san_ menatap kami dengan khawatir. Ah, adu argumen seperti ini rasanya sudah biasa….

"Scout Legion itu organisasi yang bermodal nyawa. Apa _Tou-san_ mampu bertahan dengan wajah-wajah Titan itu?! _Tou-san_, Scout Legion adalah organisasi yang bertugas membunuh Titan di luar dinding ini!" ucapku lagi.

"Mereka akan membayarkan uang jasa kepada kita. Kita bisa mendapat tambahan uang dari situ. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang _Tou-san_, pajak rakyat sebagian besar untuk Scout Legion. Jadi sudah pasti _Tou-san_ akan tidak akan kelaparan. Scout Legion tidak hanya bertugas untuk membunuh—" sejenak _Tou-san_ menundukkan kepalanya.

"—tapi juga untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang kebenaran dunia ini."

Bayangan tentang secarik kertas di bawah kalung terlintas dalam benakku. Akh— kepalaku sudah penuh dengan memori yang harusnya tidak perlu kusimpan begitu saja. Bodoh, bisa-bisa besok aku tidak akan mampu menyerap pelajaran dari guru-guruku di sekolah. Bodoh—

Aku bangkit dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar sambil terus memegang kepalaku. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengatai diriku sendiri dengan kata-kata yang tidak baik hari ini. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan memotivasi diri sendiri untuk bunuh diri?

Di dalam kamar, aku kembali membuka kotak kayu yang waktu itu diberikan _Tou-san_ padaku. Aku masih ingat, pertama kali aku membukanya, waktu itu terdapat seuntai kalung dengan permata berwarna biru muda. Aku segera memakainya dengan riang. Ah, cocok sekali dengan warna kulitku yang tidak seputih keturunan orang-orang dari barat yang mengungsi ke dinding.

Aku juga ingat secarik kertas sebagai alas kotak kayu kalungku. Setelah kuamati baik-baik, ternyata kertas itu surat dari _Tou-san_. Setelah kubaca, isinya menceritakan tentang dinding— dan Titan meskipun tidak terlalu lengkap—. Pelajaran tentang Titan tidak pernah diajarkan di sekolah, para guru percaya semua orang tua sudah memberitahukannya pada anak mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak padaku.

Pelajaran ini bisa didalami lebih lanjut bagi orang yang mengikuti pelatihan tentara. Mereka akan sangat membutuhkan informasi ini untuk bisa membunuh para Titan. Tidak selamanya para tentara hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik, kemampuan akademis mereka juga harus tinggi.

—oOo—

Keesokan harinya saat siang hari, aku diam-diam mengkuti _Tou-san. _Sekarang ini _Tou-san_ sedang berjabat tangan dengan orang dari Scout Legion yang waktu itu.

Sekarang, orang itu memberikan sebuah kertas— ah bukan, sebuah peta dengan lambang sepasang sayap di pojok kiri. Itu peta tempat pelatihan tentara. _Tou-san_ benar-benar menerima tawaran orang itu, _Tou-san_ tidak akan kembali ke rumah lagi setelah pergi ke tempat itu. Sial!

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga keutuhan keluargaku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut _Tou-san_ waktu itu, sehingga insiden pencurian kalungku tidak terjadi dan tidak dilihat orang Scout Legion itu. Bodoh! Itu akan menjadi kunjungan terakhirku di pasar mana pun dalam dinding ini!

_Tou-san_, aku tidak akan hidup sia-sia dalam dinding ini begitu saja. Jika _Tou-san_ keluar dinding, aku juga akan ikut! Aku harus belajar menjadi seorang keturunan Kuroyuki yang baik seperti _Tou-san_. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa aku akan menyembuhkan orang sakit dan keluar dinding kan? Karena itulah aku hidup di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian!

.

_"Haruka, Tou-san akan segera pergi. Jaga dirimu, Kaa-san, dan Rou-chan dengan baik. Tou-san hanya akan singgah sementara di Shiganshina beberapa tahun lagi. Saat itu, Tou-san akan mengirimkan surat untukmu." _

—To be Continued—

* * *

Haha, ngga sampe sebulan kan updatenya? :v

Tantangan dari temen aku nih— Makasih udah bikin aku mantengin PC terus yaa, buat yang merasa =.=

Makasih buat yang udah review yaa, aku keinget terus sama kata-kata dalam reviewnya loh—Peluk cium buat yang udah review, terutama **siapakekelah** aka** Salma **dan **Wizardy8101**.

Hoiya, aku masukin beberapa hal tentang dinding dan Titan di sini karena aku juga minta beberapa temen yang ngga nonton SnK buat baca dan review juga /modus biar mereka nonton SnK juga/

Eh, tentang kalimat untuk mendeskripsikan penduduk yang bertempat tinggal di dalam dinding yang berbeda, itu sepertinya melenceng dari kenyataan. Tapi, anggap saja begitu, hahah /ditendang/

Chapter selanjutnya ngaret dulu yaa.. Awal bulan November nanti saya sibuk (atau mungkin sok sibuk), maklumin aja dah -_-v

Okeh, tungguin chapter selanjutnya.. Toss dulu dong buat semua yang udah menghayati setiap kalimat fic ku yang kadang bisa jadi ruwet '-')/

Mohon reviewnya kakak-kakak senior~


End file.
